This invention relates to knock-out or push-out fire doors for house trailers or the like and particularly to a novel safety release and mounting means for the fire door to facilitate quick and easy exit from the trailer.
Among the hazards of trailer use for human housing or camping purposes is the quick exodus therefrom in the case of fire or any other life-affecting danger. Many trailers have only one exit and others contain an emergency exit at a side of the vehicle which may be difficult to use because of furniture or luggage storage. Other trailers have provided the emergency exit at a distance from its floor which is difficult to reach.